With the increasing proliferation of wireless technology, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and mobile or wireless Internet of things (IoT) devices, more devices or systems incorporate radio frequency (RF) circuitry, such as receivers and/or transmitters. To reduce the cost, size, and bill of materials, and to increase the reliability of such devices or systems, various circuits or functions have been integrated into integrated circuits (ICs). For example, ICs typically include receiver and/or transmitter circuitry. A variety of types and circuitry for transmitters and receivers are used. Transmitters send or transmit information via a medium, such as air, using RF signals. Receivers at another point or location receive the RF signals from the medium, and retrieve the information. Typically, transmitters transmit coded data via RF signals. Receivers receive, decode, demodulate, etc. the RF signals to retrieve the data.
Some wireless communication standards define a preamble for a wireless packet, which is a predefined data pattern that a receiver can use to detect and settle its control loops. The control loops may include the Automatic Gain Control (AGC), Automatic Frequency Compensation (AFC), and Bit Clock Recovery (BCR). After the receiver detects the end of the preamble, the receiver is prepared to receive a full packet including payload data. Some receivers use a preamble detector to detect the arrival of a frame. In response to the preamble detector signaling the detection of the preamble, the receiver begins looking for the next portion of the frame. In the M-bus frame protocol, this next portion is a synchronization word (SYNC word). Under certain circumstances, the preamble detector can occasionally provide a false trigger, such as when a co-channel continuous wave (CW) tone is received at around sensitivity of the preamble detector, or when certain noise patterns are received.
The description in this section and any corresponding figure(s) are included as background information materials. The materials in this section should not be considered as an admission that such materials constitute prior art to the present patent application.